digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mammothmon
, , , |s1=Mammothmon X }} Mammothmon is an Ancient Animal Digimon. The fact that this ancient Digimon existed long ago was made clear from a multitude of evidence. Due to Digital World , its super-compressed data was expanded, and it made its way from the once-icebound Ice-Snow Area. Its whole body is covered in dense fur, and although it is an ancient Digimon that possesses immense power, it also has a weakness to extreme heat. The crest engraved into the mask covering its face is a super-ancient crystal of wisdom, so it possesses the power of clairvoyance so that it is able to see far into the distance, and its large ears can even identify sounds from faraway places. Attacks *'Tusk Crushers'This attack is named "Tusk Crusher" in Digimon World Championship. (Tusk Strikes): Fires its tusks at the opponent like missles. *'Freezing Breath'This attack retains its original name of "Tundra Breath" in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World Championship. (Tundra Breath): Spews cold breath from its long trunk all at once, instantly freezing any opponent. *'Snowball': Fires a hard frozen snowball. *'Nose Stomp': Strikes the enemy using its big nose. *'Tusk Strike': Charges and pierces the enemy. Design Etymologies ;Mammon (マンモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japansese media. * . ;Mammothmon Name used in American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure The first Mammothmon seen was a minion of , brought from the Digital World to assist in the search of the Eighth Child, that terrorized Highton View Terrace. He fought for a short time before she Digivolved to and swiftly destroyed him with her Wing Blade. Digimon Adventure 02 It took 200 Control Spires to make a herd of 20 Mammothmon to fight , who both envied and easily defeated them. Later on, a bunch of Mammothmon were seen on the India/China border and some were in . Some were present during the final battle against . Digimon Tamers A Mammothmon was among the Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Data Squad During Keenan Crier and 's latest attack on the DATS members, unleashed a Mammothmon who caused an avalanche that sent Yoshino Fujieda, , and Thomas H. Norstein down into an abyss. He was destroyed by . Digimon World Data Squad Mammothmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Moosemon. *2000 HP. *250 DEF. *Use Guard 25 times. *Received 20,000 damage. *Fought 50 Digimon. Digimon Fusion Several Mammothmon appear within the Bagra Army in Mikey's dream. Digimon Xros Wars (Manga) Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World 2 Mammothmon digivolves from Unimon, ShimaUnimon, and Apemon and can digivolve further to SkullMammothmon. Digimon World 3 Mammothmon is one of the Ice Witch's Digimon, a boss found in Asuka's North Sector, in the Ice Dungeon of Kulon Pit. It also appears as a random foe in Asuka's North Badlands, West Sector. It is also a weak red Ultimate Digimon card with only 20/15. Digimon World 4 Mammothmon is the second boss you will encounter in Death Valley, Mammothmon is also the violent boss in the mission you will get from the digi-elf in the terminal area. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Mammothmon is #204, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 232 HP, 223 MP, 133 Attack, 122 Defense, 82 Spirit, 90 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Protect 4, and MotherEarth4 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. Mammothmon digivolves from Mojyamon and can digivolve to SkullMammothmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Mammothmon, your Digimon must be at least level 35, with 185 defense and 180 attack. Mammothmon can also DNA digivolve from Garurumon and Leomon, or Drimogemon and Icemon, if the base Digimon is at least level 30, with 210 defense and 200 attack. Mammothmon can DNA digivolve to MetalGarurumon with MetalMamemon, or to Sleipmon with Knightmon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Mammothmon DigiFuses to SkullMammothmon with SkullBaluchimon and SkullGreymon, and to AncientGarurumon with WereGarurumon, Vajramon, and Chirinmon. Digimon World Championship Mammothmon digivolves from Gururumon, Centarumon, GeoGreymon, Veedramon or Unimon if you pass time, or from Mojyamon with 40 Beast AP, and will digivolve to SkullMammothmon if you pass time. Digimon Battle Mammon digivolves from Boarmon and can digivolve to SkullMammothmon. Digimon Masters Digivolves from Apemon at level 25, and digivolves to SkullMammothmon at level 41. Digimon Heroes! Mammon digivolves from Monochromon. Digimon Soul Chaser Mammothmon digivolves from Centarumon, Apemon, and Mojyamon. Notes and References